


Break of Morn

by ll72



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Incest, Lesbian, PWP, Sex Toys, You Have Been Warned, don't read unless you like graphic descriptions of taboo sex, mother daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Catelyn and Sansa enjoy early morning mother-daughter fun





	Break of Morn

This was originally going to be part of a series. The rest of it didn't work too well and so I decided to scrap it; however I think this works well as a standalone, even if it is a bit PWP.

*

Despite the coolness of the dawn Catelyn Stark was naked. She slipped from the bed, ignoring the cloak, her bare feet walking across the near freezing stone of the floor. Once she would have shivered and jumped back into the bed, not exiting until a servant had come in and set a fire so roaring that entire forests had died to feed it. But she had been in the North a long time and the coming of winter no longer bothered her. She stood by the windows and opened the shutters, standing topless in it and looking down.

Even though the morn's light was barely over the horizon Winterfell was already coming alive, the night's sentries being replaced by freshly woken ones and the kitchen wenches gossiping as they began to make the first of the day's meals. A horse was neighing as a groom started to brush it before breaking her fast and a fire was already being kindled in the Smithery. It always warmed Catelyn seeing them at toil; the Northerners were a tough and proud people, hers as Lady of Winterfell. A breeze whipped round the tower and into the room, bringing with it a stinging cold. Catelyn smiled as it bit into her naked body, feeling her nipples hardening like ice.

"It's early, come back to bed," a bleary voice sounded from the bed. Catelyn continued to stare out for a moment, before turning. A red head had popped out from under the covers, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she awoke. A frown crossed her face and she shivered over-dramatically. "It's cold."

Sansa Stark might have come from the North, her pale skin certainly more suited to it the warmer climes of the South, but she had never really got used to it; unlike her Mother who had come from more gentle Riverlands but loved her new lands with a passion. The redhead gave another shiver and made sure to pull the furs up closer over her so that all that could be seen was her face and the top of her long red tresses. She did look beautiful though and Catelyn smiled. Sansa didn't smile back, yawning again, hinting that it was early. "Close the shutters, the wind's getting in."

"It's a lovely morn," Catelyn looked out, "It's clear and crisp."

"And cold," moaned Sansa, "The wind's howling and there's going to be snow."

"An autumn fall," smiled Catelyn, "It'll hardly be more than a foot deep, if we're unlucky. And it's still a lovely morn, even if does snow later."

Her daughter didn't look convinced, "It's barely dawn, everyone's abed, you should be as well."

Catelyn closed the shutters, without the wind there was a touch more warmth in the room, but only a touch. "I am awake now, I won't sleep."

"You'll get a chill," said Sansa, "At least put on a warm robe."

"There's other ways to keep warm," smiled Catelyn, she slowly walked back towards the bed, swaying slightly so that her hips swung and her bosom jiggled. 

Sansa giggled. The furs remained up close to her face, but her eyes followed her Mother as the older woman walked across the room, almost to the bed, before diverting to a small table. She had left her woman's weapon in warm water overnight, it helped keep it supple and to stop it becoming too hard. The water had chilled, but the wood was still flexible enough that it could almost bend. Catelyn took it from the bowl and pushed it into the small leather scabbard which held the haft in place. Checking it was in firmly she picked up the straps which held the scabbard and slid them over her thighs, pulling the wooden weapon up to her pussy. Sansa's eyes were following each movement, the young woman waking up as she watched.

The woman's weapon was a miracle of trade. It was made from a wood from the Summer Isles, which was solid, but with enough flex that it wasn't like being penetrated by a lump of timber. They were brought across the Sunset Sea to Oldtown or Lannisport or up past the Shepstones and Narrow Sea to Queen's Landing and occasionally White Harbour. Packed in carts and sent to markets and shops all over the seven kingdoms, hundreds were sold every day for a woman's use.

"Get into the bed quickly," said Sansa. She pulled back the furs, giving an artful shiver both to remind her Mother she was cold and in anticipation of the women's weapon finding its sheath. Catelyn didn't feel the cold, even though she was near naked and Sansa was wearing a thick nightgown. In the over two years she been wedded to her eighteen year old daughter they had passionate sex near every night, but no matter how naked Sansa was at the end of their fucking, and usually she was very naked indeed, she always put her nightgown on for warmth after. Catelyn preferred to sleep naked, the furs and a snuggling Sansa were all she needed.

As soon as her Mother was on the bed Sansa was pulling the furs back over them. Catelyn continued on so that she was lying on top of her wife. Sansa smiled beneath her, her eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. Catelyn brought her mouth down on her daughter's, the redhead kissing her back with eager enthusiasm. Their lips pressed together, opening and closing on each others. Catelyn pressed harder, her mouth forceful and loving at the same time. Her tongue flickered in and around her wife's lips, slipping over Sansa's tongue and moving around the younger Stark's mouth.

Reaching down Catelyn took a grip of her daughter's nightgown and pulled it up to the eighteen year old's waist. She lifted her head, smiling at the young woman as her hand reached down for the snatch.

"Mmnnnn," Sansa's eyes danced with delight as her Mother found her cunt. Catelyn rubbed it, her palm slipping over the small lips. It was smooth as ever, Sansa religiously shaved her twat bald at least once, often twice, a day so that no unsightly hair would ever spoil her wife's pleasure. Catelyn's finger eased the slit apart, the middle one moving into the hole. Sansa gave a small gasp. She was already moist with desire and as her Mother's finger slid deeper she was getting damper.

"You're warming up," Catelyn smiled.

"Yes," her daughter giggled, opening her legs wider. Catelyn added a second finger and pumped the slick slot enthusiastically. Sansa gave another gasp, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open beautifully. Catelyn worked her fingers faster, the elbow beating at the furs above her, making them roll and flap. A series of small ladylike growls came from her daughter, before she clamped her mouth shut. Catelyn smiled, amongst the many sexy and desirable things about her wife and daughter was her belief that ladies didn't squeal. It was always Catelyn's ambition to break her daughter's silence and many a time she managed it.

She knew this time exactly how she was going to do it.

She pulled her fingers from her daughter's sopping sex and got onto her knees, pushing up the furs so they fell from her and Sansa. Before Sansa could say a word Catelyn had grabbed her sides and pulled her forward, resting the teen's lower back on knees. The nightgown fell further back, exposing the younger Stark's smooth stomach as well as allowing Catelyn to feast her eyes on the very wet cunt. "I'm going to warm you up," she said.

Sansa bit her lip and smiled up coyly, her long red hair spread across the bed. She nodded and wiggled, lifting herself slightly as her Mom placed a hand under her and encouraged her up.

Taking her woman's weapon in her other hand she guided it to the waiting hole. The warm water had encouraged the wood's natural oils out and there was a sheen to the wooden toy and a slight dampness on her palm as it slid along the weapon. It would still be a tight fit, especially given the toy's girth and width; you could get smaller sizes but Sansa had made clear that she liked them big from her wife.

Catelyn paused when she reached her target, the tip of weapon lightly pushing at the sphincter crater without entering. She girded herself. The first thrust was always the most important, it broke the seal and got her in; and she always liked to get as deep as she could and encase the sword in it's arse sheath. Below her Sansa quivered in anticipation, looking up at her Mother lovingly. One hand was stroking her own sex gently, keeping herself wet and ready. 

"Huh," grunted Catelyn and thudded forward.

The rosebud split open and the woman's weapon stabbed forward. Sansa gritted her teeth to stop herself gasping out, but she couldn't help her features twisting or her back bending. Catelyn kept hold off the weapon and thrust forward again, ramming it deeper. The hole was as tight as ever, making Catelyn force it open. The older Stark was sure it was the best arsehole she had ever fucked and she had banged a lot. She hadn't gone into her first marriage a virgin, like many a top Lady she'd fucked plenty of serving wenches and groom girls before she'd been married and when she'd become a widow she'd fucked plenty more before wedding her daughter. But Sansa had the best bottom of them all, a peach that was designed for fucking. Made better by the fact no matter how much Sansa tried not to scream she loved her arse being filled.

Catelyn gripped her daughter's waist as the weapon encased itself in the hole. She drove quicker, thrusting the toy deeper and deeper into her wife's backdoor. Sansa bit her lip so tightly it went white, her fingers rubbing hard at her soaked lady-hole. Her eyes remained fixed on Catelyn, pools of love and desire. Catelyn smiled down, "Warmer now?"

Sansa nodded, unable to open her mouth without risking a scream. Catelyn smiled down, laughing. Her hands gripped Sansa's waist harder and she redoubled her efforts, pounding at the perfect arse. The gleam of Sansa's cunt showed how much she was enjoying her morning wake-up, the juice smeared across her lips and getting wetter as the redhead rubbed her special bud vigorously. Slamming forward Catelyn gave her daughter the full length of her woman's weapon, penetrating the arsehole as deep as she could. Her daughter bounced and wriggled, her back arching as she was pleasured. Catelyn knew it wouldn't be long before the younger woman couldn't hold it any longer and exploded. She redoubled her efforts, driving her daughter desperately to orgasm.

"Aaaarrrghh," Sansa scream was loud enough to wake her ancestors in their crypts below Winterfell. Immediately she blushed and clamped her mouth to stop another unladylike cry. Catelyn wasn't having that and she ploughed her cock hard into the hole. Sansa managed to hold off for a dozen heartbeats and then she screamed again, "AAarrrrghhh."

Catelyn continued, her daughter's arsehole was always so good to fuck; nor did it do any harm that Sansa loved having it filled with her wife's weapon. The redhead was bouncing and writhing, using the top of her back to push herself forward, voluntarily impaling herself deep on the dick. Catelyn went faster and harder as the tunnel loosed. It would tighten again later, it always did, but for the nonce it was opening and gaped. The redhead closed her eyes and opened her mouth squealing once again, her hands blurring over her soaking lady parts. 

"Yes, that's good, are you warm? I am," grinned Catelyn as she pounded forward like a battering ram at the gates. 

Her daughter's only answer was the buck of her hips and the biting of her lip as she again tried to stop her shrieks. Catelyn thrust in, the furs continuing to fall down her back and onto her feet as she rocked and rolled like a fishing vessel in a storm, except unlike the ship lost at sea she was continually docking in her port. The older Stark grasped the younger one's hips even tighter, her nails digging into her daughter's pale skin. Her weapon stabbed far in, battering away at the hole. If it was cold she no longer felt it, sweat prickling her skin as she gave her all. There was a dampness on the sheets as well, that at least was partially explained by her perspiration. Her daughter rubbed hard at her cunt, the juice soaking out, explaining the rest of wetness. The redhead's mouth opened and her head went back, "AAaarrrrrghhhh, Mother," she screamed, though it was unclear whether it was a call to Catelyn or a prayer to an aspect of the Seven. "AAaaarrrrghhh."

There was a knock on the door and after a pause as Catelyn didn't answer Maester Luwin called through "A Raven has arrived with a message from Queen's Landing."

Catelyn continued to thrust into Catelyn, trying to conceal her annoyance, Maesters were supposed to be chaste, a non-religious equivalent of the Septa, but surely even they could understand other women had needs that need filling. There was a pause from the Maester and then she spoke again, "The Raven's message, my Lady."

Seeing she would get no peace Catelyn replied, "I'll look at it as a I break my fast shortly."

"Yes my lady," Luwin called back.

"Where were we," Catelyn grinned down at her panting daughter. "Oh yes, I was fucking this beautiful bottom." She resumed pounding as hard and fast as before, driving the dick deep into the bottom's arse and making Sansa shudder and shake like she had a sickness.

The young redhead gave in again, "Aaarrrghhh," she screamed, "Aaarrrghhh." Her cunt exploded liquid, the juice squirting up in arc to hit Catelyn's stomach. 

Panting Catelyn pulled out and fell onto her back. For a second Sansa lay still, trying to get her excited breaths back to normal. Then she pulled her gown down and reached for the furs, pulling them back up over both of them, even though Catelyn didn't need the warmth, as she was sweating like she was clad in plate during high summer. She didn't say anything, though, as Sansa snuggled into her, marriage was about compromises, and anyway she was still panting and unable to speak. 

Her wife smiled up at her, only her face visible outside the furs, though as it was a beautiful face Catelyn was not complaining. With the morn's light creeping in a small bit of red colour was stealing across her daughter/wives cheeks "Shall I clean your weapon?" the young woman asked. 

Before Catelyn could reply Sansa was under the furs. Catelyn lay back and relaxed as she felt the redhead's hands gliding over her thighs and saw the furs rise where the Sansa was crouching. She could sense her movement and the gentle licks across the polished wood as Sansa cleaned. It was not something she had ever asked her to do, warm water would work as well if not better. However it was something Sansa had heard about from her friend Jeyne Poole (and Jeyne from Arya after her youngest daughter had anally fucked the Steward's girl) and quickly had got into as way of showing her love and submission to her wife. Nowadays her daughter often used her mouth to clean the toy off her arse.

The lump of fur shifted as Sansa's position changed, the redhead opening her mouth to descend down the dick. Her head bobbed and the furs bobbed with it, a sea of shifting dark brown, rolling and flowing. Catelyn relaxed back on the pillows, enjoying the sensations that came as her daughter pushed the weapon's haft down. The pleasure was as much mental as physical, and even if she couldn't see her daughter under the cover she could imagine her pretty face, the luscious lips wrapped succulently round her wife's weapon. The vision made Catelyn almost cum and she reached to her breast to stroke her hard nipple, closing her eyes to make the picture sharper. 

The slurps got faster and louder as Sansa, normally so delicate in her eating, yummed at the dick with eagerness and enthusiasm. With her spare hand Catelyn reached under the bedding and stroked her daughter's fine hair. Sansa went quicker, Catelyn feeling the depth her daughter was taking the cock in her mouth; it was impressive and the redhead was definitely swallowing more than when she had first done it. Catelyn smiled, "That's good Sansa, my sexy lady, you're such a great cock cleaner."

"MMmnn, schhluuurrpp," came the answer from beneath and the furs jumped even harder. Catelyn wrapped a strand of red hair round her finger as her other hand kneaded her tits. The younger Stark continued to bounce her head up and down, ignoring her chokes and the unladylike spit which flowed from her mouth and down her Mother's woman's weapon to coat Catelyn's cunt with an additional dampness. "Schlluuupppp, schluuurrrpp," went Sansa and Catelyn relaxed with pleasure

The furs moved again and a beautiful face reappeared from beneath them, her hair mussed and a small trace of dribble, hastily wiped away, at the side of her mouth. "I've cleaned it Mother," Sansa smiled.

"To perfection," Catelyn said, not even having to look down at it to know it would be gleaming.


End file.
